Idle stop vehicles have been put to practical use which vehicles automatically stop an engine when a predetermined idle stop condition holds during a stop of the vehicle to improve fuel economy by suppressing a fuel consumption amount during the stop of the vehicle (JP2002-371876A).
In determining whether or not an idle stop condition holds, a vehicle speed condition, depressed states of a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal, a water temperature condition of an engine, an oil temperature condition of a transmission and other conditions are judged. When 211 the conditions hold, the idle stop condition is determined to hold.